I am Rose Weasly
by squidney
Summary: okay this is a story all about the life of Rose Molly Weasly. her troubles, her happyness, basicly her whole life. sooooo i hope you like it!
1. the new world

I Am Rose Weasly

Today, March 26 2000, 12:34am, I entered this new world. This is my story.

today started out as the day my mother was due to have one child, my brother. but instead i came too. i first opened my eyes to Figures in white clothes. i did not know how i got here or what here was. suddenly the Figures stared to move hurringly. i was very curious. but suddenly i had the urge to cry, to cry as though my life depended on it. i started to cry, but something came to me the figures handed me to someone else someone who i knew instantly was my mother. she had big bushy brown hair. i stopped crying instantly. she made me feel safe, like really happy, soo happy. but then she started to wail. they took me away from her. i wanted to be with her! i wanted to comfort my own mother! but then she stopped. i looked at what she was looking at. she was looking at another one like me. it was a boy, _I _could even see that at my young age. they handed him to her and i felt something like he shouldn't be the one to be with mother, i should! I was here first! then they brought me back to her and i was with my mother and brother.

All of a sudden, a person came in the door. It was a man, he had very bright red hair. I just knew he was my father. he came and took my brother he said, "Awwwww. elliot is so cute" so my brother's name was . . . Elliot? If he got a name then certainly i had one. my mother took me and said," Rose Molly Weasly, welcome to the world" I smiled. My mother was soo happy she said," Ron! Rose smiled! she smiled!"" oh my gosh!" so his name was . . . Rron? does everybody have a name then? i knew for sure when My father said," Hermiony, we did it" "ya. . . we did" they both smiled. it made me really happy and i smiled again. My parents took me and Elliot so a very soft place it was soo comforting i fell asleep looking, no smiling at my new parents.

I woke with a jolt, something was wrong, i couldn't breath. I tryed to yell for help but nothing came out. I was really scared i did't know what would happen if i couldn't breath, i was a baby! why wasn't someone comming? soon enough my mother i guess just knew something was wrong and came to check on us. she saw me and freaked. everything was getting really blurry and it really hurt in my chest. . . the next thing i knew there were my parents looking down at me with worried faces. I could breath again, but i was hooked to long white things. and my parents weren't the only ones looking at me. there was a girl with red hair like my father's, she was standing next to a man with mangy black hair. they were holding eachother's hands. it was very cute and made me smile again- but when i did it hurt like heck! they knew i was in pain and called more people in with white clothes. they made me feel better, alot better.i felt happy but sad at the same time. i was happy that i felt better but sad that i could'nt smile i loved to smile. it was realy fun:)


	2. understanding

**A/N: hey everybody this chapter is kinda short and bboring the exiting ones will come later:) oh and it skips a bunch cuz nothing really happens.:)**

* * *

I Am Rose Weasly

My family, i soon learned was wonderful. there was my aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry (they said he was famous or something). My grandmother Molly, and Grandfather Arthur. they were fun, really fun. as soon as a could smile without hurting, i was smiling all the did talk about two people who werent there. the sayed,"Lily would of loved them." and," oh James would've loved to play with Elliot." i really wanted to meet them.

*** one week later***

I just woke up to noises, i was really tired and i didn't know why. I looked up and saw my mother getting up. Where was she going? she came over to check on me and Elliot. she saw me awake and picked me up. I put my hand on her face and smiled. she smiled to. but, then i stareted to cough. it really hurt. my mom went to get something and came back with applesauce, i really liked applesauce. she feed me and i felt better, but drowsy. i closed my eyes and she put me back in my bed.

*** one month later***

We were in the big room and my mom had some cards. i was able to crawl now. i loved to explore the house. anyway, my mom took one card it had smudges on it. i leaned over to grab it so i could clean it but then she sayed something," It sayes Cat" all of a sudden the smudges looked like letters. . . C. . . A. . . T. I understood! this is what they writ stuff with! my dad came over and i wanted to talk to him, i wanted to say i understood. but when i opened my mouth, a voice in my head sayed, _Whats the point? it wont get you anywhere. _so i closed my mouth, what was the point? why does everybody have to talk? cant we use the letters? we are just wasting precious words. . .

* * *

**A/N: okay this chapter was a bit weird, but it explains what i think is going on inside babies heads. . . but Please,PLEASE, PLEASE review. i am new to fanfiction and need to know if im doing good or bad :)**

**your friend,**

**squidney**


	3. the secret

**A/N: hey everybody! um this chapter is one year later.. . . yea and as always Rose's point of view:)**

* * *

I am Rose Weasly

***one year later***

i woke up in my mother's arms to her saying, "wake up sweetie, we have a suprise for you and Elliot." she smiled. i yawned, then smiled. "but first you've gotta look pretty" she said. she took me to the bathroom where she gave me a bath, put me in a dress(ugg.), and put my hair in two pony tails. i looked so girly, i just wanted to wear my overalls! she took me downstairs where there was a lot of people, decorations, and baloons. my dad had Elliot when we came down. they set us down next to our toys to play, but i just observed.

all of a sudden, when there was a pause in the parents conversation, Elliot sayed,(yes sayed),"Momma" My mom started to cry she was so happy. Elliot tryed to get up and walk to her ( i knew he would fail) and he fell. he started to cry. how where we related! he was such a wus! i rolled my eyes at him and since i thought it was my turn i sayed, "Daddy" as perfectly as i could (i had been practicing. hehe). he lifted me up in a fast swooping motion. it was really fun; i started to giggle! my mom got mad and sayed,"Ron, put her down before you drop her!" he put me down obediently.i was still giggling.

later everyone started to leave. i was going to miss them in the morning, but now i was really tired. i was so tired that i fell asleep on the floor. my mom eventually took me upstairs because i woke up in my bed. i didn't know what time it was, but i was hungry! i didn't want to wake up my mom, but my tummy was making funny noises! i was getting worried. so i made a little yelp, not that loud, and my mom heard it. she came over to me and grabbed my bottle from the table and put the sucker in my mouth. the warm milk came into my mouth and i wasn't hungry anymore. i still wan'ted the milk though. when i had finished, the warmth made me fall asleep and my mother put me back in my bed.

i woke up again in the morning because i couldn't breath again. my mother had just woken up, and she came over to us. she saw me and yelled for my dad. soon enough we were at the hospital. i was hooked up to wite things again, this time i knew what hurt and what didn't. so i just sat there, bored. . . then the doctor(i learned what they were called) came in and whispered something into my mom's ear. she had a look of suprize on her face, then she whispered it to my dad. i had no clue what they were talking about. so i just went with the flow, and layed there, doing nothing. . .

i woke up and the doctors were getting the white things off of me. they had to pull them of of my skin. it felt funny. . . When they were done, my mother picked me up and we went home again. i suddenly remembered that the doctor had whispered something into my mother's ear. i was getting really curious now. was it something about me? was there something wrong with me? i tryed to figure out all the possibility's there was for what the doctor had said to my mother. i would just have to wait and see. becouse of course if it was something about me she would have to tell me. . . someday.

* * *

**A/N: ok i really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i hope you like that it is longer. i got a review saying to make my chapters longer and i hope that this is enough!**

**your friend,**

**squidney**


	4. Hugo

**A/N: hey everybody its squidney! this chapter is two years later, sorry this is important, and nothing happens exept(spelling, i think)that they grow, and that's not important. . . Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I Am Rose Weasly

*** two years later***

we woke up early, because my mother was due to have another baby. again she wanted the gender to be a suprize, so i didn't know if i was going to have a brother or sister. i was exited! we left for the hospital real early, so early, that my brother was still asleep when i woke him up. my dad had to carry him because he wouldn't budge. how were we related! seriously!

when we got there, my mom went into a room, and we stayed outside. we couldn't go in there so my dad couldn't, he had to watch us. he only had to watch us mainly because i would start hitting Elliot. . .

after about an hour, a doctor came out and sayed, " you may come in now" so we went in and saw my mom with a child in her arms. she sayed,"Say hello to your little brother" she was smiling very broadly. we went over to her, and looked at our new brother. he was very cute. i asked," can we touch 'im?" "yes but be gentle" she sayed. i went up to him first. i stuck my hand and grabbed his hand very gently. i swear i felt a little grab back. Elliot went up to him and touched his hand and backed away. he was such a wus. then my mom sayed,"What should we name him?" " maybe. . . Hugo?" i sayed. my dad sayed,"i think its perfect. how about you?" "i like it too, good job Rose!" my mom sayed. "thank you" i replied with a smile.

we got back and my mom put Hugo in Elliot's old crib. i thought it was going to be pretty fun to be a big sister. since i was the tough one, i would show Hugo how things go around here. hopefully he wouldn't learn anything from Elliot. that would be terrible!

with Hugo being born our family was whole, and together. Hugo was learning fast and so were me and Elliot. soon enough, we were starting school. my parents called it muggle school (i really don't know why). then when i was in the third grade, and Hugo was in the first, my parents told me and Elliot something that would change our lives.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this chapter is short, but i though i would have the next chapter longer. so please REVIEW! please please please?**


	5. diagon ally

****

**A/N: Hey everybody! its squidney here! as you probably already know, they are about to know something important. soooo. . . . here goes! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

I Am Rose Weasly

My parents called me and Elliot into the kitchen. they had us sit down at the table where my mom started talking. "Okay you two are going to start school in a couple of years so we wanted to have a talk with you." she said. "But we already go to school" Elliot said. he looked like he was concentrating really hard. I just wanted to know what school we were going to. "Well it's a different kind of school, a-a majic school."my dad said. "WHAT?" Elliot screamed. "Elliot be quiet, it sounds fun. but what exactly do you mean by 'majic'?" i said. "Well like witches and wizards majic sweetie" my mom said. "Wow. so you mean that me and Elliot are Wizards?" I said."yes, so we hope that you get into the same school that we went to, Hogwarts. it's a really good school." my mom said hopefuly. "How long will we be there?" Elliot asked. "You go for sevon years" My dad said. then Elliot said, "Straight? are you kidding?" " of course not! you come back for the holidays and summer." dad said. "oh. . ." Elliot replied.

so the next day i was having daydreams about doing weird spells and tricks. i could fly saying _hocus pocus _or _jippery dickory_ to make fire. i didn't really know anything about sorcery so i just made random words. over the next year nothing really happened. we got a little more info on the Hogwarts school, but bexides that nothing really.

*** one year later***

just one more year, just one more year, just one more year, i kept telling myself. just one more year until i get to go to wizard school. i couldn't wait it was all i could think about. every second of every minute and every minute of everyday. i couldn't talk to anyone about it though, exept my parents and Elliot, but i don't coun't them.

***one year later***

today i woke up and my mom told me to come downstairs, and quick. i got dressed, brushed my hair and went downstairs. everybody was at the table, including hugo(who is now in third grade). i asked my mom,"what did you want me down so fast for?"" you got mail! very important mail." she winked at me. she handed me a letter that was addressed to me, and it even said what room i was in! then i read who it was from, it said. . . Hogwarts school of wichcraft and wizardry! i got into Hogwarts! i rapidly opened the letter and read it. it said:

**_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_**

_congratulations! you have got into our school. below you will find a list of books you will need for your school year._

_Minerva Mcgonnigal (i am so freakishly sorry if i spelt that wrong)_

_headmisstress_

and below was a whole bunch of books like, _the standard book of spells: grade one. _i was sooooooo exited! "hey mom, where do we get all these books?""we'll have to go to diagon ally" she replied. "wheres that?" said Elliot. "its a secret place where muggles can't go. it's like a shopping area, but for wizards and witches." my dad cut in. "Awsome" i said. "do you wan't to go today? we can all go together." my mom said. "yes!" me and Elliot said together. "that sounds great!"

***later that day***

we were walking down a road when we hit a brick wall. then i said, "are you sure this is right? this is just a brick wall." "oh, you'll see. watch." my dad said. then he pulled out his wand and tapped certain bricks. all of a sudden, the bricks started to move out of the way. they were forming an arch, like a walkway. my parents walked trough, Hugo holding my mom's hand. then i went. i turned around and saw Elliot standing there and i think he was to scared to move. i grabbed his hand and pulled him through. he was almost in tears. we ran up to catch up to our parents. they were heading to one of the shops. we followed them in and then a lady at the counter said, "Ahhh. you need some robes for new students?" "yes just two. Elliot, Rose go stand on those steps." my mom said. we went to the steps and the lady followed us. she started fitting us for robes. when we were done, the lady shoed us out of the store and we went on.

my parents took us to a book shop next. we went in and there was a man at the counter. he asked, " what can i get for you today?" "we need . . . " and my mom said all the books on the list. he said okay and went to the back of the shop. he came out with a bunch of books in his arms. he handed them to my mom and she handed them to me. the shopkeeper did this again for Elliot. my parents paid and we left the shop.

the next shop we went to was one full of animals. Elliot ran to the cats. i just looked around thinking which one i wanted. i saw the rats and they looked cool. i went over to them and found one that was gray and brown. i wanted him. i went to my mom and asked her if i could have him. she looked at my dad with a worried look and then said,"no sweetie. sorry. go look at the other pets." i was really disapointed.i went over to the other animals where Elliot used to be. he had gone over to the rats and looked facinated. i looked at the cats and saw one that was small, soft and was black with a circle around its right eye. i went to my mom and showed her. she sayed yes. i picked up the cat and we went to the lady at the desk. "Ahhhhhh. no one ever wanted to buy her. now she finally has a home." she said. i smiled at her, she was really nice. my mom payed for my cat and Elliot's rat, and we left. i think i was going to name my cat. . . Starr.

since we had gotted all that we needed we headed home. soon we would start **_real _**school. i was sooooo exited!

* * *

**A/N: okay this chapter was a bit long for me. i will try to make my chapters usually this long. so i hope you liked it! REVIEW! please?  
your friend,  
squidney**


	6. the school of Hogwarts

**A/N: hey everybody! ya ready for the sixth chapter in rose's life? here ya go! ENJOY!**

* * *

I Am Rose Weasly

i woke up to my brother shaking me back and forth saying,"wake up! we have to get ready to go!" at these words i yanked myself up. i knocked Elliot down in the process though. i put on a t-shirt and some jeans and went downstairs. my mom had already made breakfast. i ran to one of the plates and started chowing down food. when i was finished, i went back upstairs and packed up my trunk. thank goodness starr liked me so much because i forgot her. she had beed following me the whole time.

we got in the car and drove to the train station. i asked," which platform is it on?" "nine and three quarters" my dad replied. "but. . . but-but thats not a real platform. is it?" Elliot sayed shakily. " you'll find out once we get there." my mom sayed. she probably just didn't want to explain right now.

we found platform nine and ten, but no sign of nine and three quarters. my mom sayed we had to lean against the wall to get to the train. i went and leaned with my stuff first. i leaned, then went right through the wall to the other side. there was a train that had the words _hogwarts express_ on it. i waited for my brothers and parents and we went to the train. my mom and dad made their goodbies and we got on. we got on and looked for an empty compartment. we finally found one. we got in and i put starr down. she found a spot on the seat and layed down. i sat next to her.

all of a sudden the compartment door flew open. a girl came in and asked, "do you mind if i sit here with you?" " no of course not" i said before Elliot could say no. she was a tall, skinny girl with short, blonde hair. she sat on the side of the compartment that Elliot was on. he scooted over a little. "so whats your name?" i asked. "Leah Spencer. yours?" "im Rose Weasly and this is my brother Elliot." i responded. "oh its so good to meet you." i hope we get into the same house." Leah said. " house?" Elliot bursted. "yeah what do you mean by house?" i asked. " you'll just have to see when we get there." she added a smile.

we had put on our robes when we were almost at hogwarts. we got out and a proffessor called " first years over here!" we went over and had to get into a boat. me Leah and Elliot got into one and then a brown hared boy came scrambling in. he said," sorry i couldn't find and empty boat. the name's Joseph, Joseph Longbottom." " hi im Leah, this is Rose and Elliot" leah said. i would of spoken if i wasn't at a loss for words. i definitely believed in love at first sight after that moment. the boats started moving without an oar and Elliot screamed. i thought it was cool.

when we got to hogwarts we were gretted by warm fragrent smells goming from the great hall. they told us to line up near a stool with a dirty old hat on it. once everybody was quiet. the hat started to sing a song. when it was done, one of the professors started calling names in alphabetical order. first she said, "Alva, Collin". he came up and sat on the stool. he put the hat on and after a few seconds the hat shouted ," HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat did this to everyone exept into four different tables. Slitherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. after a while, the proffesor finally said, "Longbottom, Joseph" he went up and put the hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!" it called. he went over to the table and sat down. now i really wanted to be in Gryffindor. Next the proffesor called out leah's name and she went up. she was put into Gryffindor as well!

"Weasly, Elliot" he went up and sat on the chair. he hesitantly put the hat on. after a while it sayed, "GRYFFINDOR!" next was me. "Weasly, Rose" i went up in front of the entire school and put the hat on, then sat down. i chanted inside my head, _gryffindor gryffindor gryffindor please?_ over and over again. the hat sayed, "well it does suit you. GRYFFINDOR!" i sighed in relief. i went over to where Leah, Joseph, and Elliot were and sat down. we waited for the few hufflepuffs and ravenclaws to sit down, then we got to eat. the food was scrumptious. i bit into a piece of chicken and juice squirted on my face. Joseph and the others started laughing. it was soo embarassing!

we went to our tower guided by a prefect. he said the password was protegis. we all went inside and sat down in the main room. everone else said it was the common room. i said no. we were laughing and having fun when all of a sudden, a girl came up to us and sayed, "hi im Amelia thomas, i just wanted to say hi." she smiled. "im Rose, this is Joseph, Elliot, and Leah." i pointed to each of them."it is very nice to meet you" she said before leaving and going to another group of people.

oh. my. gosh. i was a wizard in a wizard school.

* * *

**A/N: okay i hope you liked it. i tried to introduce some people in there so yeah. review. please. now. right. now**


	7. animangus

**A/N: hey its been too long but i finnaly got out of writers block! arent you happy for me? well i sure am glad. stories are coming out of my wazoo! well here goes**

* * *

i am rose weasly

i was sitting in the common room, just thinking. i was so excited i couldnt sleep. i stood up and walked up to the window i saw an owl fly through the night sky like a white comet cutting the air. i thought for a second how it would be so cool to fly. to feel the wind rushing around you. then i thought i probably could because im a witch!

i thought a bout how cool being an owl would be-then all of a sudden everything got taller. i felt so different. i couldnt feel my arms. i looked down at my self only to jump int the air. i had turned into a black owl with white speckals. i looked at my arms, well wings, and started to flap franticly. nothing happened. then it all came to me like instincs. i started to soar around the common room. it was exactly how i had imagined it. i could definitly get used to this. definitly.

but then it hit me. what if this was just a dream. that seemed obvious. what was i thinking. i was so stupid. i stoped flying and plummeted to the ground. as soon as i hit the ground i realized it couldnt be a dream, because i was in so much pain. usually if you felt pain you woke up. i was still a black and white owl that had just crashed to the ground. i must have looked so stupid just lying there. i thought about human things and being a human. then i turned into one. that was it! if i thought about being something i would turn into it! i figured it out!

i was thinking about being an ostrich . ostrich. ostrich. i waited for about 5 seconds and looked down at myself. i was still a human. did i not think long enough? or did i just not turn into an ostrich? i then tought that maybe i only turned into an owl! what if i was an animangus? i thought i was for sure. then suddenly i got reeeally tired i nearly started to crawl up to the girls dormitory. i was already in my pajamas so i just flopped into bed.

i woke up feeling happy. me and leah were the only ones in the dormitory. i got up and got dressed. then leah came up to me and said,"hey, how did you turn into an owl last night?"


End file.
